


Beauty and The Liar

by Kiss_My_Axe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya has feelings and she's not okay with it, Badass Arya, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Lies, Littlefinger's death is mentioned, Overuse of similes, Season/Series 07, Sibling Bonding, Take it as you will, This Is Just Feelings, Winterfell, but when is she not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_My_Axe/pseuds/Kiss_My_Axe
Summary: Arya Stark was a liar. She knew that.It's what she did best.





	Beauty and The Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Type: Long Drabble  
> Pairing: None  
> Time: Season 7   
> Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or, I am writing this purely for my own amusement
> 
> Enjoy

Arya Stark was a liar. She knew that. She had been trained in that.

It’s was one of the things she did best nowadays. 

“You never would have survived what I survived.” 

Sansa wasn’t a liar, she said what she believed.

No, Sansa wasn’t a liar. She was wrong.

It was cold, the winter winds nipping at her tender skin. It bothered her more than she would have like to admit, the warm Braavosi climate had spoiled her. 

The weather was cold, but Sansa’s remark was colder.

“You never would have survived what I survived.” 

Hearing their father’s execution, seeing Robb’s body with Greywind’s head, Lady Crane’s broken body, It all came back to her that very moment.

Being beaten with a stick, humiliation, the world turning to darkness, the slice and the stab wounds on her torso. She felt it all again at that very moment.

And it hurt. More than she admitted. 

The young Arya Stark wanted to yell, scream at her sister that she was wrong, that she would have survived that and more. 

The facade of No One pushed it all down and she did what she did best.

She lied.

“I guess we will never know.”

But she knows. 

Arya Stark would have survived. Because her tormentors would all be dead before they could sink their claws in her.

“I guess we will never know.”

Days later, Sansa comes to her senses.

It was still a cold winter day, hardly an hour had passed since Littlefinger’s blood had stained the floor of the Great Hall.

Arya Stark lied again that day.

“I never would have survived what you survived.”

Even this time, Sansa does not think that she is lying.

No, the youngest Stark girl is to good a liar to be caught.

Sansa believes she is wrong.

“You would, you are the strongest person I know.”

Arya smiled at her beautiful sister, subtly analyzing her face.

She senses no lies and for once, Arya felt an unfamiliar warmth bloom in her chest.

Bloom like the first flowers of spring. 

Bloom like a blue winter rose.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd… Cut!
> 
> That’s a wrap. Good work everybody, see you all in a couple of years.
> 
> Sooo… whadda think?


End file.
